1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weight loading apparatus. Specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for vertically loading and stacking a series of flat weights having a predetermined central aperture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Deep submersible vehicles (DSV's), both civilian and military, routinely carry releasable ballast to control vehicle stability and to permit predetermined diving profiles of the vehicles. The ballast is generally contained within some weight release apparatus in the form of discrete weights and the weight release apparatus is usually configured to permit release of all or a preselected number of weights upon demand. The weight release sequence is unique in that the weights must be unloaded or released in inverse order to that in which they were loaded. Conventional stacking mechanisms either are configured to work with comparatively very light, thin materials, i.e., paper sheets, or the loading assembly is immoveably attached to whatever assembly retains the stacked items. The particular problem with DSV's was that the old weight loading method required an individual to hand load the weights into the weight release apparatus. This required the individual to load the weights while beneath the weight release mechanism. Such a procedure was not only inherently dangerous, but also limited the number of weights loaded to the strength of the individual. Furthermore, to load the weight release mechanism which was attached to the DSV required that the DSV be placed on high blocks during loading. The instant invention eliminates the unsafe, inefficient and time wasteful procedures by providing a unique apparatus for vertically loading/unloading a series of flat weights.